Losing Sound, Gaining You
by LittleMissWolfie
Summary: One year after the accident that took her voice from her, Meg feels like she finally has her life back in order. That is, until she catches her best friend's little brother eloping with the local mafia boss's granddaughter. Now she's being threatened to keep their marriage a secret, but how will she react to the strangely familiar man that watches her every move like a hawk?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, mes amis!**

**So...weird pairing, right? But, y'know...inspiration sparks! Just to clarify some things:**

**Margurite/Meg Williams=fem!Canada. Margurite means "daisy" in French, and Francis sees his daughter as a lovely flower waiting to bloom.**

**Julchen Beillschmidt=fem!Prussia**

**Alice [AL-EE-CHAY] Vargas=fem!North Italy. Himaruya-sensei stated that he liked this name for North Italy, so I'm going with it.**

**Sakura Honda=fem!Japan**

**Alfred Jones=America**

**Arthur Kirkland=England**

**Francis Bonnefoy=France**

**Lovino Vargas=South Italy**

**Ludwig Beillscmidt=Germany**

**Feliks Lukasiewicz=Poland**

**Elizaveta Hedervart=Hungary**

**Roderich Edelstein=Austria**

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo=Spain**

**Bella Peeters=Belgium**

**Let's get rollin'!**

* * *

"Margurite!" came her father's smooth, accented voice from the living room. The eighteen-year-old girl lifted her head from the pillow she'd been using as she napped in the window seat in her room, her blonde hair messy and falling from her pigtails. "_Mademoiselle_ Julchen is here!

Meg took a moment to process her father's statement before the leapt off the window seat, upsetting the book she'd been reading before she fell asleep. "Tell her I'll be down in a minute, Papa!" she shouted back (well, she didn't _shout-_it was more like she spoke loudly). She quickly re-tied her pigtails back in their red ribbons, smoothed out the skirt on her white dress, and cleaned her glasses that fogged up during her nap.

Once she was satisfied, she scurried out of her bedroom and down the stairs, to where her best friend waited. Julchen Beillscmidt was twenty-one years old and very much the opposite of the shy senior in high school that was her best friend. She had a voluptuous body, with a large bust, narrow waist, and seemingly endless legs. Today she wore an insanely short pair of black shorts, a blue military style coat (that she'd most likely "borrowed" from her ex-military father), and white knee-high boots with heels long and sharp enough to kill. Her long, silver hair was as smooth and shiny as ever, something that made Meg jealous. Her hair was forever getting frizzy and tangled, after all. Leaning against one of her pale legs was her Prussian blue umbrella, dripping slightly from the drizzling rain. When she caught sight of the smaller blonde, Julchen's face morphed into her signature smirk. "Hallo, kleiner Vogel," she greeted, blood red eyes sparkling.

"Hi, Julchen," Meg returned softly. She retrieved her red sweater and white umbrella from the hall closet before she pulled the leash from the peg next to it. "Kuma! Here, boy!"

Within moments, her pet Great Pyrenees rounded the corner, tongue lolling out slightly. His vast white fur was smooth and soft as Meg gave him a good rub and attached he leash to his collar. "Papa, Julchen and I are taking Kuma for a walk."

Francis Bonnefoy poked his head out from the kitchen, his wavy blond hair tied in a ponytail so none of it got in the crepes he was making. His eyes, a blue shade that could made the sky jealous, sparkled at his only daughter. "_Oui._ Be careful, _mon petit ange. _You know how I worry so."

"_Oui,_ Papa," she replied demurely. "I'll be back soon. _Au revoir!_" Then, just before the two girls and the giant dog left the house, she slipped on her black flats. "Let's go, Julchen."

"Ja."

* * *

The two girls walked for a while behind Kuma until they came to an outdoor café that had table with umbrellas. On the mutual consensus of their stomachs, Meg tied Kuma's leash to one of the chair legs and told him to stay before she scurried to join Julchen inside. Meg got a chocolate croissant for herself and a plain one for Kuma while Julchen bought a few Amerikaner cookies.

Kuma was immensely grateful to his owner for his own food and repaid her by lying quietly on the ground, munching on the delicious pastry. "So, how is the whole Roderich thing going?" Meg asked tentatively.

Just like she suspected, Julchen growled under her breath. "How fucking weird is that? My parents want me to marry my damn _cousin_ so the company 'stays in the company!' They just want to get me out of the house, but it ain't happening! As long as Ludwig's there, I'm there!"

Meg sighed. "Julchen, have you talked to your parents about it? And I mean _really_ talked, not had a shouting match."

The albino slid down in her chair grumpily. "You're supposed to be on my side, Vogel!"

"If you don't want the company, tell them to give it to Ludwig instead!"

Julchen shook her head. "I tried that already, but they won't have it."

"Why not?"

"He's dating Augustus Vargas's granddaughter.

Meg paled and her eyes went wide. "As in, _mafia boss_ Augustus Vargas?"

Julchen nodded solemnly. "The very same. I tried to make him break up with her, but he's insisting that he's in love with her. He won't even tell me her name, 'cuz he's afraid I'll go kick her ass."

Suddenly, Kuma leapt up off the ground and growled low. Meg, startled, reached down to place a hand on his back. "What's wrong, Kuma?" But he didn't calm down. If anything, what was supposed to be a comforting touch just set him off. He raced forward into the street, dragging the chair Meg was sitting with (and, in effect, Meg herself) with him.

Meg shrieked and tried to get out of the chair, but Kuma was too fast. He was too fast for Julchen, who tried to pull Meg from the chair. He was just too fast.

Meg had no chance to get out of the chair before the car hit her.

And, though no one else knew it at the time, there was a boy across the street with olive-colored skin and brown hair who looked on, horrified but unable to do anything.

* * *

**So, was this chapter dramatic enough for you? **

**Translations: _Mademoiselle_=Miss (French); _Hallo, kleiner Vogel=_Hello, little birdie (German) and _Vogel=_Birdie; _Oui_=Yes (French); _Mon petit ange=_My little angel (French); _Au revoir=_Goodbye (French) _Ja=_Yes (German)**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it!**


	2. Chapter One

**Bienvenue, mes amis!**

**So, I forgot a few human names last chapter. Here they are!**

**Liam Kirkland=Australia**

**Peter Kirkland=Sealand**

**Kaelin Kirkland=Wy**

**Michelle Bonnefoy=Seychelles**

**Nicole Bonnefoy=Monaco**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Margurite, dear, it's time to get up." Meg's violet eyes slowly opened to both the gentle voice and the hand shaking her shoulder. Her stepfather, Arthur, smiled gently at her. "Atta girl. Come along now; your father's just gotten done making breakfast, and Alfred is hungry."

Meg nodded and slipped out of bed, shivering at the cold floorboards of her room. Arthur rushed to get her housecoat and handed it to her. She nodded gratefully to him as she slipped it on and put her feet in the slippers next to her bed before retrieving her glasses.

She stood and she and Arthur walked down the stairs to the kitchen. The didn't live in the same house anymore; Francis found it to be too small after he and Arthur got married. After all, Arthur had several children from his previous marriage: Alfred, who was Meg's age and was always proclaiming how awesome he was; Liam, who was just a bit younger then them and constantly enthused about how awesome koalas were; and Kaelin and Peter, the fourteen-year-old twins with seemingly endless energy. It was actually a good thing that they bought such a big house, as just a few months after their wedding, Francis's sister, Elodie, died, leaving her children to him: Michelle was an outgoing sixteen-year-old with a stuffed swordfish she carried everywhere and Nicole was a fifteen-year-old ballet dancer who spoke like an old woman. They all adapted to being a big family quickly, much to Arthur and Francis's relief.

The pair entered the large dining room and was met with their dysfunctional family. Liam and Alfred were arguing over who got the last of the orange juice, Nicole was lecturing Kaelin and Peter for running in the house, and Michelle was playing with her swordfish at the table. Peter poked his head around Nicole's body and saw Meg. "Daisy!" he shrieked happily, running to the older girl. Meg caught him easily, giggling silently.

Nicole rushed to grab Peter from Meg, leaving Kaelin to run for her chair next to Liam. "Peter, you can't just jump on people! You should apologize now!"

"Aww, why?" Peter whined, throwing his head back and thus mussing his blond hair. "Daisy doesn't mind, right Daisy?"

Meg shook her head.

Nicole sighed. "You should call her by her proper name, as well! It's 'Margurite!'"

_It's okay, Nicole, _Meg signed, her slim fingers working quickly. _He can't pronounce it very well. It means Daisy, anyway, so I don't mind._

"He should still call you Margurite!" Nicole insisted, shaking her head and making her sandy braids whip about.

"_Laissez-le, __chère_ Nicole," said Francis as he exited the kitchen, holding a plate stacked with pancakes. The family instantly went silent, mouths watering at the sight of another Bonnefoy masterpiece of cooking. "Gather around, _ma famille_! The food is getting cold, _non?_"

Everyone instantly sat down, Meg getting to her seat quickest. Pancakes were her favorite, as her Papa knew very well. And she knew why he made them.

It was the anniversary of the accident.

Exactly one year ago, as she and Julchen discussed romantic issues, her now deceased Kuma dragged her into oncoming traffic, hospitalizing her. When she woke, she couldn't speak.

Francis had been frantic when he arrived, and after he learned Meg would recover, he began to worry about the hospital bill. However, the nurse in charge of Meg (who just happened to be Arthur Kirkland, Francis's future husband) told him that a mysterious benefactor had paid everything. Francis nearly passed out on the spot, causing Arthur to catch him and beginning their relationship.

But that's another story.

Meg knew her entire schedule for the day. After breakfast, Julchen would come and take her out to see _Now You See Me_ with her other cousin, Elizaveta Hedevary, and Eli's boyfriend and Meg's close friend, Feliks Lukasiewicz, and then they would go out for lunch at Meg's favorite restaurant before going to the skating rink. When they were done with that, they'd go shopping (something that Feliks was most excited about, to everyone's amusement), and then come back to the house for some more of Francis's spectacular cooking.

As she stuffed the maple syrup covered pancakes in her mouth, Meg observed her family. Al and Liam were arguing over the butter now, much to Arthur's annoyance. Peter was stirring more chocolate syrup into his milk, going so fast that some of the milk was spilling out over the sides of the cup. Michelle laughed at this and wiped it up. Nicole was trying to wipe some maple syrup off of Kaelin's face, but the fourteen-year-old was more focused on her big brothers' fight to stay still properly. Then she caught sight of her father, her papa, gazing at Arthur lovingly as he lectured Al and Liam, and her throat tightened.

She was happy for the two of them. Really, she was. But sometimes she missed the days when it was just her and her Papa, laughing as they spilled cake batter everywhere, talking as he brushed her hair, going shopping together. She missed her Papa.

Even if she still had her voice, she wouldn't have been able to voice this loneliness. It would just make Francis feel guilty, and he'd start spending less time with Arthur, and then no one would be happy. So, she endured in silence.

When they finished eating, Meg hurried up to her room to get dressed. She put on a pair of white shorts with black tights underneath and a black tank top under a red sweater, since she knew they'd be ice skating later, and put her hair into their red-ribboned pigtails. To top everything off, she put on the white beret she'd gotten from Nicole as a birthday present the past July. Since her and Alfred's birthdays were only a few days apart, neither of them got really big presents, but Meg loved every single one she got.

Like clockwork, she heard Julchen's booming voice from downstairs. "Vogel!"

"Shut up, Snow-woman!" she heard Alfred shoot back. "You're way too loud!"

"You shut up, fattie!"

"I. AM. NOT. FAT!"

An amused snort from Julchen. "Sure, bub. Your pants just shrunk. Must be all the hamburgers."

"Why, you-!"

Meg scurried down the stairs, waving her arms frantically to stop the fighting. Julchen immediately hugged the younger girl to her chest, glaring at Alfred over her head. "Ready to go, Vogel?" Meg nodded her head frantically, hoping to distract her best friend from mutilating her step brother. "Let's go, then! Eli and Feliks are waiting!" And, with that, Julchen dragged her out the door.

* * *

"Biggest. Fucking. Plot. Twist. Ever."

From the backseat, Feliks nodded in agreement to Julchen's statement. "I, like, never expected Dylan to be, like, the Fifth Horseman!" Feliks was a..._fabulous_ young man who took great joy in both shoe shopping and crossdressing. He was much shorter than his girlfriend, Eli (but always defended that she was some kind of freakish Amazon until she threatened him with her frying pan).

Eli was still giggling. "Oh, I hope Dylan and Alma stayed together. I bet he initiated her into the Eye, too!"

"But there has to be absolutely blind faith, right?" Julchen interjected. "She would know who he was and what was happening, so it wouldn't work."

"_Still,_" Eli insisted, "it would be so romantic! They'd be like Danny and Henley!"

"You're, like, such a romantic, Eli," said Feliks adoringly, leaning in to kiss her.

Irritated, Julchen punched the horn, making everyone in the car jump in surprise. "No making out in my car! We've been _over_ this, guys! Keep the affection in private!"

Meg laid a comforting arm on Julchen's arm. Julchen sighed. "I know, Vogel. I'm just stressed out because of the Roderich thing."

Eli's eyes grew wide and she leaned up, poking her head between the front seats. "What's going on now?"

"It's just-Luddy's been sneaking out to hang out with his mafia girlfriend more and more often, so Mutti and Vater have been putting more pressure on me lately. They put a bunch of fucking pictures of him in my room and he sent me a fucking bouquet of purple roses? Not even red roses! Purple! Who the fuck sends someone purple roses?"

An awkward silence descended in the car before Julchen herself forced a laugh. "Let's not talk about my shitty problems. Today's about Vogel. Right?" She turned around for a split second to smile at Eli and Feliks before she turned back to the road. "We'll be at the restaurant soon. I hope you're all hungry, 'cuz I'm fucking starving!"

* * *

Lunch was delicious, and Meg was the only one of the four that didn't fall at the skating rink. She played ice hockey when she was in middle school, after all, and she always felt at home on the ice. Afterwards, the four piled into the car and, ignoring Feliks's grumbling about how his skates were screwed up and that was why he kept falling, drove back to the Kirkland-Bonnefoy house.

Over dinner, everyone had a good laugh at the three-way argument between Julchen, Alfred, and Liam over who got the last biscuit until Eli suggested they just split it three ways. At one point, Eli and Feliks sneaked off to make out until Peter found him and awkward explanations were made and Arthur politely asked them to leave. Julchen left shortly after, giving Meg a hug and grumbling about the lack of beer they had in the house (as all they had was fine wine, which Julchen couldn't stomach "because of how fucking fruity it was.").

Alfred whooped and gave a fist pump when the door closed behind the German. "Whoo-hoo! The Ice Woman's gone!"

_Julchen's a really good person, Al. She just doesn't show it, _Meg signed. _She's really important to me. Can't you try to be nicer to her?_

Al's cocky smile faltered when he looked at his step sister, who was looking at him with a sad pair of eyes. "I...I'll try, Meggie. I promise to try."

She smiled brightly at him. _I'm going on a walk, okay? I'll have my phone on me and I'll be back soon, but it's been a long day and I need to clear my head._

Al faltered. "You shouldn't go alone."

_I'll be fine. I managed fine before...you know._

Before he could protest further, she was out the door.

* * *

Meg smiled ruefully to herself as she walked through the park. It seemed like everyone had a happiness she didn't. Eli and Feliks were perfect for each other, Papa and Arthur could hardly keep their hands off each other, and Al had a different girl over for dinner every week. Hell, even Nicole went out with some guy at school every other week, even if she insisted they were just study dates.

Was there something wrong with her. Besides the obvious, anyway. She was cute, she knew. She wasn't vain about it, but she knew her looks were above average. She was kind to people, and she was good at baking and playing the violin. People (especially cute guys) seemed to ignore her, though.

She sat down and pressed her fists to her eyes, pushing her glasses up to her forehead in the process. She shouldn't be crying over this. It was a stupid reason to get upset, after all. Crying because she wasn't in love? How petty was she?

Suddenly, she heard a familiar, masculine voice. "Lovino, danke. It means a lot to me..."

Meg started. Ludwig? Julchen's little brother, Ludwig? What was he doing here so late at night?

"Si, grazie, fratello!" a feminine voice chimed in. "But will you be okay? Nonno will be angry at you..."

"I'll be fine, idiota," another man said, irritated.

Meg stood from her bench and crept towards the voices. When she could see the three people, she ducked behind a bush so she wouldn't be seen. Ludwig was there, obviously, his blond hair and his expensive clothes as tidy and organized as possible. On his arm was a short, olive-skinned girl with light brown hair and golden eyes, and across from the two of them stood a man slightly taller than the girl that looked remarkably similar to her, only with shorter, darker hair. Was the girl...the mafia boss's granddaughter?

The second man continued, "Just get out of here already! Merde, do you two _want_ to get caught? The Montreal house is all ready for you, and the key's under the pot with the fake fern in it. Your new names are Cecile and Jean Durand. Don't contact me unless something urgent-"

But he was interrupted when Meg, who was crouched, lost her balance and fell through the leaves of the bush. The original three started and stared at her in horror, the unfamiliar man's eyes widening slightly. The silence was thick until Ludwig said, "Margurite...?"

"Vee~, who's this, Luddy?" asked the girl, clutching Ludwig's arm tighter.

"Ah, this is my older sister's best friend, Margurite Williams."

The second man got a dangerous look in his eye. "Is she likely to tell, Ludwig?"

Meg started shaking and tried to back away, but the man grabbed her arm and dragged her closer to Ludwig and the girl. "Answer me, Ludwig? Will she tell your sister?"

Ludwig looked torn. "Yes, she is."

Meg heard a gun click.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

Suddenly, the girl threw herself on the man. "Fratello, no!"

Ludwig was at the girl's side in an instant. "Alice, what-"

"NO!" she-Alice, apparently-screamed. "No! You can't kill her, fratello!"

"Sorellina..." the man trailed off.

"She won't tell! Right?" Alice gripped Meg's arms tightly, looking at her pleadingly. "Please, Signorina Margurite! Luddy and I love each other! You wouldn't try to get in the way of il vero amore, would you?"

Meg took a deep breath and looked straight at Ludwig. Raising her hands, she signed, _Tell them I won't tell. I won't. I promise, Ludwig, as a friend. But _you_ should tell Julchen. She'd be hurt if you didn't._

Ludwig smiled sadly at her. "I can't tell Schwester. I'm being too selfish."

The man snarled. "What did she fucking tell you? Why isn't she talking?"

Ludwig glared. "Lovino, enough. Margurite's mute. She promised not to tell. That's all."

Lovino didn't seem like he believed it. "Is she trustworthy?"

"She's never betrayed her word to me."

Lovino growled, "Fine. Get out of here, you two."

Alice looked a little concerned but she and Ludwig walked away. Just before they were out of eyesight, she called, "Grazie, Signorina Margurite! We'll name our first daughter after you!" Meg heard Ludwig's splutter at the claim but couldn't find it in herself to giggle silently like she usually would have.

Once they were alone, Lovino turned to glare at Meg. "Get the hell out of here, and don't you tell a single fucking soul about what you saw. I'll be keeping an eye on you, Margurite Williams." And then he strode off, and she was left alone, wondering what she just got herself into.

* * *

**Translations: _Laissez-le, __chère_ Nicole=Leave it, dear Nicole (French); _ma famille_=my family (French); _Non_=no (French); _danke_=thank you (German); _Si, grazie, fratello=_Yes, thank you, brother (Italian); _Signorina_=Miss (Italian); _il vero amore=_true love (Italian)**

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Willkommen zurück, meine Freunde!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

When Meg stumbled into the house that night, she made up some lame excuse and hurried up the stairs and into bed. Her head was still reeling from what happened in the park and what she really needed was some time alone.

Apparently Al passed along her reason for her midnight walk to Papa and Arthur, because they let her sleep in until ten, which was _late_ for her. When she did rise, she wrapped her housecoat around her and treaded down the stairs, where someone was knocking on the door. The twins raced to the door, delighted that they would, for the first time ever (that week) be able to answer the door by themselves. They whipped the door open...

Meg's legs felt like they were about to give out when she saw the grumpy Italian man standing in her doorway, looking considerably less grumpy and holding a bouquet of bright red roses. "Good morning, mio caro Margurite! You look as lovely as always."

The twins raced to halfway up the stairs, where Meg was frozen. Seeing his opportunity, Lovino stepped inside and, seeing the pile of shoes, slipped off his own shiny dress shoes. "Daisy, who's this?" asked Peter excitedly. "Is he your boyfriend?"

This snapped Meg out of it, and she tried desperately to deny the claim, but Lovino spoke first. "Not quite yet, you two. I'm working on it, but your sister's quite stubborn."

"_Step_ sister," interjected Al as he strode into the entry way, glaring fiercely at Lovino. "Meggie, aren't you working the afternoon shift? You should get ready."

Meg shot Al an appreciative look and dashed back up the stairs. When she came back down, clothed in her black shorts and white peasant shirt that stood for her work uniform, Lovino was gone.

* * *

Work was, as usual, hectic. Even though Papa's café had only a few regulars, like his best friend Antonio and Antonio's wife Bella, on the off occasion someone unfamiliar to the family would come in and Meg would have to explain that she was mute and she wasn't trying to be rude.

The café, _Ma Chère Margurite,_ was the same café Meg and Julchen were at the day of the accident. Since they didn't have any hospital bills to pay, Francis decided to quit his job at the local bakery and bought the café to live out his dream. Most of the kids worked there, too (aside from the twins, whose attention spans were to short, and Nicole, who insisted that any time wasted working would only lower her perfect GPA), and Meg was no exception. She liked working at the café, because when it wasn't busy Papa let her work in the kitchen, and that was her real passion. She loved baking and cooking, even before her accident. She'd wanted to be a chef before, but now Papa was too protective to let her go off on her own for too long. So, she decided, she'd take over the café after Papa retired.

It was a slow day, and she was quite relieved when three-o'-clock rolled around and she could take her apron off. As she always did when she turned her apron in to Papa, she signed, _Will you be okay for the after school rush? I can stay if you need more help._

Papa laughed and ruffled her hair. "I'll be fine, _chère._ Alfred's coming in after his class and Liam will be here after football practice. I'll see you at dinner."

_Okay. Goodbye, Papa. I love you._

"_Je t'aime, trop._" He kissed her forehead gently and ushered her to leave. Meg did, sticking her tongue out as she pushed the back door open...and she ran straight into someone she really didn't want to.

Lovino caught her as she stumbled back, chuckling slightly. "Well, hello to you too, Margurite. Did you miss me?"

Meg was frozen, just like at the house. Papa poked his head out of the door and glanced around until his gaze settled on Lovino. "Who's this, Margurite? A friend?"

Meg raised her hands and caught Lovino's look. He might've been acting civil, but she could read his eyes: _Remember your promise._

_This is Lovino, _she signed shakily. _He's one of Ludwig's friends._

Lovino pouted, putting an arm around her waist. "Margurite, you're being so mean! You know I can't sign yet!" He looked to Francis imploringly. "Can you translate for me, sir?"

Francis looked a bit taken aback. "Uh, she said, 'This is Lovino. He's one of Ludwig's friends.' I'm Francis Bonnefoy, Margurite's father. It's nice to meet you, Lovino."

Lovino shook Francis's outstretched hand as he pouted once more. "You're so mean, mio caro!" he said to Meg, tightening his grip on her waist. "You haven't told your family about me? I can understand not telling that loud-mouthed step-brother of yours, but even your dear _Papa!_ I thought I meant more to you than that!"

Francis raised an eyebrow at the Italian. "Pardon?"

"We've been seeing each other. For a while now, actually."

Meg gaped at Lovino, incredulous. There was no way Papa would believe-

"_Merveilleux! Fantastique!_" Francis exclaimed. "Well, pardon my interruption! Go on, _vous amoureux! _Have a good time, and have her back by eight, _Monseiur _Lovino!" Francis blew Meg a kiss and winked at the pair before he disappeared into the kitchen.

As soon as he was inside, Lovino dragged Meg off to an alley near the café. "I told you I'd be fucking watching you, _si?" _he growled.

Meg started shaking. She hadn't told anyone, right? Why did he confront her?

Lovino continued, "Here's the story: My name's Lovino Rossi-_not_ Vargas-and we met five months ago at the ice rink. I'm a major in psychology and I'm going for my Masters in it. The reason you didn't tell your family and friends about me is that you were afraid of how they would react because I was in a gang in high school, but I'm clean now. I'm just starting to learn how to sign. Fucking got all of that?" When Meg nodded, he continued, "Good. Do whatever the fuck you want until seven-thirty, but don't go home. I'll meet you _right fucking here_ then and I'll walk you home. Got it? _Seven-fucking-thirty._ Don't be late." He released her arms and stalked off, leaving Meg all alone.

* * *

Meg decided it would be wise to listen to the scary Italian man who likely had a gun, so she decided to kill time at the ice rink. She left her phone and her shoes in the locker she rented so she wouldn't be disturbed and spend those four hours skating, clearing her head.

How had she gotten herself into this mess? Now not only was her best friend's little brother in Montreal after eloping with a mafia girl, said mafia girl's brother was now initiating a fake relationship with her to cover it up! She knew that one wrong move could get her and her family killed now. She'd heard the rumors about Augustus Vargas, about how heartless and cold he was. Rumor had it that he once killed an entire family because the husband bumped into him on the street and didn't apologize. If he would do that, she couldn't imagine what he would do to her family if she ever let the marriage loose...

But, no. She wouldn't think about that. She'd go along with it until it wasn't necessary anymore, to protect her family. Besides, wasn't this what she was yearning for? She was _technically_ dating someone, and she couldn't deny that Lovino was attractive. He was one of the sexiest men she'd ever seen. Maybe, if this _never_ ended, they'd be forced to get married-

She smacked into the railing, partly on purpose. What was she doing, thinking about _marrying_ this guy? He _hated_ her! He'd held a _gun_ to her head just the previous night? Was she some sort of masochist or something? God, she hoped not.

When she checked the clock and saw the little hand resting just a bit past the seven, she scurried back to the locker room to collect her things. When she checked her phone, she saw that she had a new message.

It was Julchen.

She was wondering if Meg knew where Ludwig was.

Meg pulled up FaceTime so they could actually communicate, and she was shocked at Julchen's state when the albino picked up. Her hair was a mess and she had dark circled under her bloodshot eyes. "Oh, Vogel, thank God you called. Have you seen Ludwig? He's been missing since last night!"

Meg guiltily signed, _Sorry, I haven't seen him. Do you have any idea where he could be? I'll help you look._

A sob escaped Julchen's lips, and Meg's throat tightened. "God...he's really gone, isn't he?" The older girl slammed her hands down on something-Meg assumed a table-and a few tears slid down her face. "Goddammit, West!"

_I'm sure we'll find him eventually!_ Meg tried to assure. _Ludwig knows how to take care of himself. Doesn't your family have a private police force?_

"Mutti and Vater won't send them out. They think it'll attract too much attention. God...I never imagined he'd just leave!"

Her phone's clock read 7:12. _Julchen, I'm sorry, but I have to go for a while. I'll call you when I get the chance, okay? Try to calm down and we'll think of something._

Julchen sniffled. "Okay. Thanks, Vogel. You're a good friend." And then the call ended.

And Meg felt like shit for lying to her best friend.

* * *

**Translations: _Mio caro=_my dear (Italian); _Ma Chère_ _Margurite_=my dear daisy (French); _Je t'aime, trop=_I love you, too (French); _Merveilleux!_ _Fantastique!=M_arvelous! Fantastic! (French); _vous amoureux=_you lovers (French); _Monseiur=_mister (French)**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
